


If you insist

by FPwoper



Series: Various things under 1k [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dom Castiel, Drabble, Gentle Dom Castiel, M/M, Sub Dean Winchester, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean insists he's okay, but is he really?A fill for Writers of Destiel's Lusty Lexis ("If you insist").
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Various things under 1k [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Writers of Destiel Lusty Lexis





	If you insist

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble as a Lusty Lexis fill this time (filled for "If you insist")!
> 
> This has not been proofread, all mistakes are my own.

When Dean mutters “If you insist” for the third time during their scene, showing actual reluctance in getting undressed and following Cas’s orders, Cas stops him.

“How are you doing?”

Dean shrugs and doesn’t answer, and Cas immediately knows that he isn’t okay. But that’s not a good reason for him to be quiet and not answer, so he waits until Dean does speak.

“Tired, angry… _emotional_ ,” he eventually says, and Cas sinks down on his knees so he can be at eye level with his partner.

“We talked about this, Dean,” he gently chastises before enveloping him in a hug. “We don’t play when you’re not feeling up to it, when you’re not…” Cas has to pause to lick his lips and swallow before he continues. “.. when you’re not enjoying it. I want you to enjoy this too.”  
“I know, and I’ll try better,” Dean says, straightening up.

“I don’t want you to try better.” Cas sighs. “I want you to tell me when you’re not okay so we can talk and I’m not making it worse for you.”

“You’re not making it worse,” Dean argues, but he falls quiet at the scathing look on Cas’s face.

“I’m not making it worse, but you’re still not enjoying it. So we’re stopping right here, and we’ll pick this up later. Right now, it’s time for cuddles and cuddles only.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean says, then adds, smiling, “If you insist.”


End file.
